


Don't Fuck With Their Boys

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Gil Deserves Better [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark, Injury, Kidnapped Gil, Kidnapped Harry, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective CJ Hook, Protective Gaston Jr., Protective Gaston the Third, Protective Harriet Hook, Set Up, Siblings, Sneak Attack, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, William Clayton Jr. crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Uma couldn't stand her boys siblings but she respects them.





	Don't Fuck With Their Boys

Title: Don't Fuck With Their Boys

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Gaston Jr., Gaston the Third, Harriet Hook, CJ Hook, Clayton Jr., Captain Hook, and Uma's crew.

Summary: Uma couldn't stand her boys siblings but she respects them.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Uma."

Uma was immediately on her feet both sword drawn as she locked eyes with Harriet Hook who's throat was pressed against the swords. Uma noted that CJ, and the Gaston twins were behind her standing in the doorway of Gil's bedroom.

"What do you want." Uma demanded.

* * *

She was still on the edge after the boys attack even if it was a few hours prior now. She overheard some customers talking about someone boarded her ship and she left without another thought. She was on a mission, to fine who boarded her ship and skin them alive.

Problem was that it was a lie.

She found her crew around following her orders of cleaning the ship. The crew was even surprised to see her knowing she was working down in the restaurant. She immediately went to find Harry and Gil only for her crew to tell her that they went to see her after she sent someone to gather them.

Uma heart dropped.

Uma didn't wait for her crew as she took off as fast as she could, the water surround the Isle smacking together in dangerous waves at her angry. She arrived at the restaurant to find Harry and Gil tied up to the door with a note, " _keep a better eye on your treasures, captain or next time they won't come back to you._ " signed William Clayton Jr.

Harry knocked out cold, blood leaking from his side, mouth and back. A dangerous wound on his forehead underneath his hair, as he breathed harshly his chest sounded tight. Gil was awake but his eyes were unfocused and staring at everything, and nothing. He was bruised everywhere her eyes could see skin, fresh cuts on his white skin. Rope tied the sides of the door harshly digging into their skin.

The sight broke Uma.

The crew helped her carry them to Gil's house which was the closest. No one talked as the waves around the Isle screamed the princess of the sea angry, and fears. Uma ordered the Crew to leave as she stripped both boys down to their underwear to clean the wounds.

Harry was easy to clean seeing most of his were just blood, none of the wounds to bad but there was a lot of open cuts. Gil's back was decorated with handprints, footprints and marks from other items. Uma cleaned her boys to the best of her ability, stopping as she noted that the necklace Gil got from his mother was gone along with Harry's hook.

* * *

"What happened.", Harriet demanded again ignoring the snarl Uma threw at her.

"Why do you care." Uma hissed.

She could never stand Harry's sisters or Gil's brothers, the siblings never seemed to care for their brothers like they should. Uma knew the Isle was tough but the other siblings always had each other backs but never their brothers which pissed her off especially now that her boys were attacked.

"Uma." Gaston Jr. growled out. Gaston the Third gripped his twins' shoulder as he stared down Uma.

"William Clayton Jr." Uma hissed as she turned towards Gil taking the towel and wiping away his sweat. Uma clenched her fist, fighting back tears "He wanted to recruit Gil. Harry and I interrupted him so he did this to get back at us. I left them alone and now-" Uma's words broke off as she shoved the sob back into her throat.

The foursome shared a look before glancing back to their siblings. Gil who's eyes were still staring at the blank space, and Harry who was breaking out on a sweat as he couldn't wake up. Harriet moved first making Uma tense up ready to attack until the girl kneeled down in front of her.

The oldest daughter of Captain Hook, locked eyes with Uma, "Don't let our brothers die on your watch." with those words she left. Uma watched as the foursome left the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Uma shot up first as she heard the door open. She had her swords ready as she glanced around the room to find Gil and Harry in the same spot. Harry came through a few minutes after the foursome left but quickly was too tired to stay awake. Gil eventually fall asleep but his eyes still fluttered underneath his lids.

Uma checked over them again before standing up. Her swords in her hands as she used one of them to open the door to reveal the no one. Moving into the living room Uma froze as she saw Gil's mothers necklace sitting on the couch wrapped around Harry's hook.

* * *

Later, Uma found out that William had been drowned in the ocean along with his crew. His body floating with the words "never touch our brothers again" craved into his stomach and back. The other members of crew hands cut off and the symbols of the Hooks and Gastons craved into their backs as they decorated the platforms for the next few days. 

The bodies gone and disposed off before the boys were healed and moving again. Uma will never tell her boys about the interaction between her, and their siblings and Uma planned to keep it that way. 

Uma will never fully like her boys siblings but respected them now. She would only bow her head slightly at the siblings when she saw them but never voiced her thanks. They all had a understanding that they all could agree with.

No one touched their boys but them. All who dared will die by their hands.


End file.
